Why So Scared?
by The Luckyyy One
Summary: Inuyasha could hear her screaming. He didn't know what caused it, but as soon as he finds out, it's dead. She was terrified out of her mind, she buried her head in his chest. "Kagome, what happened," he asked her. She just pointed in the direction in front of her...This is a horror/humor? Sorry, my first attempt at both humor and horror. Enjoy! InuKag. Halloween Shorts.


She was screaming, he can hear it as soon as he jumped out from the well. "What the– Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as slammed the shoji doors of the well house open and bounded across the yard.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha heard her scream a second time. He leaped to her window to find it locked and the curtains closed.

He cursed to himself, why didn't he get there earlier. What ever was terrifying her was making his blood boil to shred what it was making her scream bloody fucking murder.

Inuyasha rushed to the front door, one thing he never used. The door knob turned and he immediately went in. He heard a startled gasp come from Kagome's mother while she held her hand to her chest.

"Oh it's just you Inuyasha, it's good to see you. I thought you were coming soon, but I didn't expect you to be here around this time. Kagome is in her room," she said, slightly pale as she walked to the kitchen.

His claws sharpened, ready to rip apart the 'demon' Kagome was facing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, he opened the door to her room and saw Kagome cowering on her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Inuyasha," her voice quivered with fear. He can hear her heart beating so quickly, not the same sound whenever he was near her, it was more of a panicked and frightened noise to his keen sense of hearing.

He hastily went to her side and stared at her in the eye,"What happened, are you alright?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded slowly and closed her eyes. She found herself in his embrace and buried her head in his chest.

The rhythm of her heartbeats were slowing down and he could finally ask her what the hell did this to her. She pointed to a little black box, or so he called it from the way he saw it. He walked over to it to see what it was. It had letters on some board and he smelt it. It wasn't a demon, he took note of that. _If it was a demon, it would've died right then and there by my claws, _he thought.

"Inuyasha, it's alright I'm fine, look there wasn't a demon attack or anything," Kagome said to him, but she didn't get off from the place where she was sitting on her bed. She was still trembling, but now that her protector was there with her, she didn't need to be scared anymore.

"Keh you wouldn't have screamed like that, stupid girl, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha questioned her.

His eyes flickered red, anger and frustration that he wasn't able to protect her from something made his blood boil.

"Ayumi was telling me of this game...it's stupid," Kagome mumbled while burying her face into her hands, they were on her knees secured by her elbows that were propped on top of them.

"It wouldn't have been stupid, not tell me. What. The. Hell. Happened?" he seethed through his teeth, his hands balled in tight fists. The growls emitting from his throat never ceased.

"I searched up a game on the computer," she rested her head on her palms now and her eyes gazed over to the 'little black box' on her desk.

"Game, what game?" Inuyasha asked her, lifting the object that was on the desk, in his hands and turned it upside down.

Kagome sighed and finally got off from her bed and walked to him. She got the item and rested it on her desk and clicked it.

"I am not going to do it again, the objective of the game is to get that little dot to the red box," Kagome told him, she shivered and she quickly said she'll be in the restroom to cool herself off.

Inuyasha looked at the 'little black box' that wasn't black anymore but showed various things on it. "Keh, wench gets worked up over some little game," he muttered to himself.

Kagome splashed water on to her face and placed her hands on the sides of the sink,"I'm going to kill Ayumi for this. She knows I hate anything scary, sure I can face demons but...that," she shook her head looked down at the basin of the sink.

Moments after she heard the word's,"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," out the door of her bathroom and she ran to the door to open it.

_I'll kill Ayumi right after I kill Inuyasha, _she gaped at the now destroyed desk and computer she had.

"What did you do!" she shouted at a certain half demon.

Inuyasha stared at her with a blank look,"What the fuck was _that?! _Fucking demon inside that thing, why the hell didn't you tell me there was a demon in it wench!"

"Because there wasn't a demon in my computer you idiot! That's why I said it's a _game_!" She shouted back at him.

"Keh, that ain't no game Kagome. Stupid, it was probably trying to make you think that," Inuyasha told her when he folded his arms in his red robe of the fire rat.

Kagome slapped her forehead, this was why she should have never tried the game at all, she knew that Inuyasha was bound to come earlier than expected.

"It was a game, I'm telling you the truth and–What are you doing!" Kagome shouted.

"Getting rid of this fucking thing!" Inuyasha bellowed at her and opened the window. "Keh why the hell did you close the window wench?" he asked her, he held the destroyed 'computer' as Kagome called it.

"Because it was cold and-No don't you even dare," Kagome said, her voice becoming serious, threatening a 'sit' later for him.

Inuyasha glared at her then threw the computer out the window. Kagome screamed with her hands on the sides of her head and her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Ayumi is going to kill me!"

"Keh now the demon won't scare you anymore Kagome."

"Inuyasha you idiot, sit boy!"

* * *

**A/N**

In case you were wondering what game Kagome was playing, it was the scary maze game. I remember playing it so long, it scared the crap out of me because I didn't know about it before. I showed my friend Nikki (FallenFan77), before I moved and she fell out of her chair. It's so easy to get her scared, but what's scarier is when she get's angry. Lol, this was my first attempt at humor/horror. Should I continue?

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Inuyasha or the scary maze game or what ever it is called. I do not own them. I repeat, I do not own them.


End file.
